Curiosity Seduced the Kitten
by Serafi
Summary: Ai finds Ren asleep in the school library just twenty minutes before closing time, and instead of waking the blonde like he should, Ai is bewitched by his angelic expression as he sleeps. Curious, the android starts playing with the blonde's hair and recalls a conversation his friends once had about 'erogenous zones.' Ren wakes and intends to show him just what these 'zones' are.


**For Rockprincess77.**

* * *

><p>"The library closes in twenty minutes," explained the head librarian, "and all you have to do is make sure that students exit before the appointed time, Mikaze-san."<p>

Ai nodded to her and set his stack of books on the counter. Volunteering at the school library wasn't the most exciting part of his week, but it did boost his GPA. (Ai had every intention of graduating his Masters Course as valedictorian.) He strolled up and down the aisles in search of any stray students or wandering faculty members. The library was especially empty tonight.

"Hm?" He paused near the reference section when he spotted someone at a table in the back. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that this particular student was slumped over the table fast asleep. He stood behind the blonde miscreant and tapped his shoulder. "Wake up, Jinguuji Ren."

All the older boy did was shift positions on the tabletop, moving his head so that his cheek rested against his arm. Ai sighed and tapped him again; all Ren did was hum in his sleep and snuggle his own arm. Quickly losing his patience, the cyanette bent over to shake him by the shoulders when he caught a glimpse of Ren's face.

There was something bewitching about the nineteen-year-old while he slept. Ai never understood what his fans saw in him because he never really looked at Ren up-close; his eyelashes were long and curly enough to pass for a girl's, his narrow eyes were closed tight, his lips parted, and that strawberry blonde hair cascaded over his face. He was downright gorgeous.

"Mnn…" murmured Ren.

Ai took a quick but thorough glance around to be sure no one was watching, and then he indulged his curiosity; he reached across the table and caught a silken thread of hair between his fingers. It surprised him how soft it felt, and he sat down in a chair to fully appreciate the texture. A single touch wasn't enough for the inquisitive android; he started running his fingers through Ren's hair and tucked a few loose strands behind his ear.

A breathy moan tumbled from the blonde's lips and startled Ai. He jumped in his seat and scooted back some. A faint blush colored Ren's cheeks, and it only goaded Ai into further investigation. The saxophonist was obviously still asleep, so Ai tried the same gesture again, gently placing another blonde strand behind Ren's ear.

"H-Haa…Ha-ha…" Some bizarre cross between a chuckle and a groan escaped Ren this time.

Ai overheard Reiji discussing this phenomenon with Camus and Ranmaru once. He called them 'erogenous zones,' and that they were directly linked to a person's libido. Considering how sexually active Ren was, it came as no surprise to Ai why he enjoyed having his hair played with. Was it that orgasmic, Ai wondered? He kept fidgeting with Ren's hair with unspoken hopes that someday someone would subject him to the same.

One misstep and Ai accidentally let a strand of hair slip through his fingers, tickling Ren's nose. The blonde yawned loud and long after, stretching his arms across the table. He looked up and saw Ai frozen beside him, eyes wide and fingers tangled in Ren's hair.

"Ah, what's up, Aimi?" asked the charmer, looking a little apprehensive. "Are you – "

"I was just curious," explained Ai suddenly, cutting him off. He withdrew his hand and held it by the wrist, looking away from the blonde boy. "In doing so I violated your personal privacy. Excuse me…" He stood to leave and Ren caught him by his other hand, tugging on him some.

"I don't mind you playing with my hair," Ren reassured him with a gentle smile. "In fact, it felt _wonderful. _Would you do it again?"

It was impossible to resist Ren's coaxing and invitation, so Ai sat down at the table again. This wasn't normal behavior for him, but he wanted to learn more about the mysterious subject that Reiji and the others tried to keep from him when he entered the band room so suddenly that evening; they all quieted at once and smiled back at him, laughing nervously. He _wasn't _a child for God's sake, and if anyone would agree to instruct him then Ren would.

"Would you describe the sensation to me?" he asked earnestly, threading his pale fingers through Ren's long hair again.

Ren's eyebrow twitched, and a mischievous grin illuminated his handsome features. "That curious, hm? Then how about I _demonstrate _for you?" He reached over and held his fingers aloft near a dangling strand of cyan. "May I?"

Ai slowly nodded and leaned towards the older boy's hand. Ren moved his chair closer to his and gingerly removed the purple hairband that held Ai's hair up. It fell to the android's shoulders in a beautiful cascade and Ren couldn't resist weaving his fingers through. The reaction from the cyanette was almost immediate; those adorable eyes lit up and his lips quivered.

"See?" cooed Ren, his smile turning wicked. "It's good, ne? Do you feel warm, Aimi?"

Ai was too caught up in the volatile tide of emotion flooding his system to answer coherently. He did indeed feel warm, feverish even, but he wasn't sure if the cause was Ren or his damn-talented fingers. These were the same strange feelings he experienced when he first witnessed Haruka embracing Syo. Was this that 'love' that Professor Kisaragi warned him about?

"Hnn…" he murmured and pressed the side of his head into Ren's large hand. The blonde stroked and massaged his scalp in response, earning him another languid sigh. "I-Is this what they call…an 'erogenous zone,' Jinguuji Ren?"

Ren laughed. "I'll only answer your questions if you drop the formalities. Just plain 'Ren' will do."

The android gave him a sleepy look and blinked a few times before answered in a faint murmur, "I don't see what entitles you to special treatment. I…Ren…" His head hung low and then snapped back up suddenly. "V-Very well, then. R-Ren it is…"

"_Attention all students and faculty," _boomed a voice over the PA, _"the library will be closing in the next five minutes. Please make your final selections and proceed to the counter for checkout."_

It distracted Ren momentarily and he glanced over his shoulder to make sure they hadn't locked the doors yet. Just as he turned back to Ai, he felt a sudden weight on his hand that pinned him to the tabletop.

"Aimi?"

The cyanette was fast asleep with his cheek settled comfortably against Ren's hand. It was an enamoring sight, and Ren even felt his heart flutter a little. His fun was ruined, but he did catch a rare glimpse of Ai's angelic 'sleeping face.' That was compensation enough for him.

"Come on," Ren chided gently and stood from his seat. He took the slumbering android into his arms and walked towards the front of the library. "Let's get you to bed, Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

><p><strong>Requests are closed on FNN for now, but all prior requested stories will still be written. Visit my AO3 account if you want to make a request.<strong>


End file.
